


lover, please stay

by jantojodes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Injury, Making Up, Opening Up, Stitches, TARDIS - Freeform, They make up in the end, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jantojodes/pseuds/jantojodes
Summary: yaz is severely injured during one of her & the doctor's adventures, and takes it out on the doctor and how distant she'd been recently.set after fugitive of the judoontitle from the song 'lover, please stay'
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 23





	lover, please stay

"I can take care of myself just fine." Yaz almost spat, weakly snatching the bandage out of the Doctor's hand and wrapping her sliced arm up herself. Not wanting to provoke Yasmin any more, the Doctor took a step back, watching her closely. The police officer was sat on the edge of one of the sickbay beds in the TARDIS, multiple deep wounds strewn across her body.

The Timelord managed to save her companion from a fatal, impending explosion in a chemical facility on a planet halfway across the universe from Earth. She'd taken her there on one of their little adventures they'd take together without the boys - it was meant to be an exotic planet, _hot all year round and full of beaches and_ mostly _friendly people,_ the Doctor had told her before landing, but no, the TARDIS had taken them to a chemical testing facility on a junkyard planet. One thing lead to another, the staff were all killed, toxic fumes were released, and of course the only way to solve it all would be to explode the building for means of sterilisation. 

The Doctor watched her tape the bandage up and move onto the cut on her stomach. "I'll get you some water." She announced and left the sickbay, wanting to stay out of Yaz's way as well as wanting to be helpful. She thought back to the final moments before the explosion.

_They were running through a dark hallway, the TARDIS at the end. A short distance_ _away. It was so close._

_A sound. The Doctor turned her head, and Yaz was on the floor, encased in a pile of debris. One of the bombs on the floor above had detonated early._

Once she had reached the closest kitchen to the sickbay, she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it up with water. 

_She hurried over to her friend, taking every piece off of her injured body, making sure not to hurt her any further. Yaz was crying, almost drowning in her own blood. The Timelord lifted her companion from the ground to help her to safety, mere seconds before the main explosion. She limped across the ground._

She walked back to Yaz, the glass in hand.

_"Come on! Help me!" the Doctor shouted once they'd stepped inside. The TARDIS closed its doors and dematerialised as she commanded._

_Yaz pushed herself off of the blonde woman. "Get off of me," she cried. "This is all your fault, Doctor." She limped towards the sickbay herself, before the Doctor caught up and held her body up again. "No. I mean it!" She pushed away again, looking into the alien's eyes. "You promise me paradise for once, and for_ once _I believe you. I thought you'd make it up for being so_ horrible _and distant,"_

Remembering those words hurt just as much as hearing them the first time. She least expected to hear it from Yaz. She _had_ been horrible and distant recently - refusing to answer any personal questions, either working on the console or reading in the library alone whenever they weren't on an adventure, cutting every conversation short and insulting her companions for caring about her. Her interactions with the Master and an incarnation of herself that she couldn't even remember, as well as her home planet destroyed, had brought out a different side of her. The stress and trauma had made her horrible. She knew it. She didn't want to hear it from Yaz, however, because she knew Yaz means what she says.

_"But no. You get me hurt. You hurt me," Yaz sobbed. "I just wish you'd open up to me, Doctor." She walked to the sickbay. The Doctor stood still for a moment, trying to keep herself composed, before joining her and helping to bandage her up._

Yaz had finished covering herself in bandages by the time she'd returned. There was still a deep cut on her shoulder that was exposed.

"Here," the blonde woman placed the glass on the bedside table. "I'll need to stitch that up," she pointed to the cut. "Can I do that?"

Yaz paused for a moment. She nodded.

"Thank you." She took the required tools from the first aid kit. "Can you take your top off?" 

Yaz flushed pink for a moment and took her top off. Something about being exposed in front of the Doctor made her stomach flutter, even when she was angry. The Timelord got to work on her shoulder, numbing it first, so she could barely feel a thing - aside from her delicate hands skimming her damaged skin sometimes. 

A few moments of silenced passed before Yaz spoke up. "I'm, I'm sorry for shouting at you. I didn't mean it-"

"You did mean it. It's okay that you did. You don't need to apologise," she glanced at Yaz's face whilst speaking. "I needed to hear it from you,"

She swallowed. "I didn't need to blame me getting hurt on you, though," the Doctor didn't respond. "I mean that. It wasn't your fault. Sometimes the TARDIS takes us where we need to be, rather than where we want to be,"

"Yeah," she mumbled, "she said that to me once,"

"You've spoken to the TARDIS?" Yaz scoffed.

She smiled. "A long time ago,"

"There's so much to find out about you, Doctor," Yaz smiled.

"You're findin' out a lot of it just with the Master comin' back," she sighed, her warm breath touching her dark skin. "He brings out the worst in me. Always remindin' me of my past and what I've done," she pulled the silk thread to tighten it. "I've done some horrible things, me. I never tell people about it. I wouldn't be the same to them,"

"Maybe telling someone would make you feel better about the things? Y'could always talk to me?"

"I'm too scared of losin' you. I think you'd run if I did,"

"Never," Yaz smiled. "It might just help with all that's goin' on at the moment, to talk about the Master or whoever, with someone, help reduce the stress n' all that. So you don't have to go through it alone n' be so distant. But no pressure. Only if you want to,"

The Doctor stopped for a moment and locked her eyes with her companion's. "I'll think about it," she smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Thanks, Yaz," she cut off the remaining thread. "All done!" She zipped up the first aid kit. 

"Thanks, Doctor,"

"No problem," she stood up straight. "Y'oughta rest now,"

"Could you stay? Just for a bit?" Yaz put her top on, and shifted herself under the duvet. 

"Of course," she sat in the armchair next to the bed, watching over Yaz, until she woke up again several hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! it's loosely based on a request i got a while back. feel free to leave feedback or criticism! xx


End file.
